


Winter Is Here: The Wintergarden's Finale

by pygmy_puff



Category: Winter Garden, 슬기로운 의사생활 | Hospital Playlist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Wintergarden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24472270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pygmy_puff/pseuds/pygmy_puff
Summary: An Author’s canon and interpretation of Wintergarden's ending scene on episode 12 of Hospital Playlist Season 1
Comments: 1
Kudos: 100





	Winter Is Here: The Wintergarden's Finale

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while listening to some of the OSTs, so I'm recommending that you can use it as background music. But it's up to you as long as you can feel the emotion. I listened to Urban Zakapa's Beautiful My Love and Jeon Mido's I Knew I Love.

Jeongwon was still at the hospital. He finished all his surgeries and decided to pack his things.

He remembered his conversation with Songhwa. He was amazed how she sees him through. Using food as a metaphor- everything must be food to her. He smiled while thinking that memory, thinking how his friends were very supportive of him. He couldn’t wait to tell them that he would stay, couldn’t wait to see their reactions, but he had someone on his mind. Someone he wanted to tell his decision first.

The idea of not leaving made him overwhelmed and tensed. Overwhelmed... just by thinking of the children under his care on how they mold him as the doctor that he is. He’s happy to treat his future patients and to see the smile on their faces and families. He was happy the he won’t leave his eomma, that she wouldn’t be left alone anymore.

Jeongwon had realized, there are many ways to be God’s follower, and being able to share his abilities, which were given by Him, to those innocent children is one of those ways.

He stopped from packing, then grabbed the chair beside him. He sat and buried his face in his palm. He was tensed…him, telling his decision to the girl would also be implied as a confession. He was tensed, of course. He was nervous to tell Gyeoul, the girl he once rejected from her invitation to eat with her.

Gyeoul…… Jang Gyeoul

He smiled just by the idea of her name….Long Winter. She was the cold breeze that struck his heart, yet somehow comforted him.

This time, he was determined. He loves his profession and he didn’t have regrets of pursuing it. Medicine was the reason he met his best friends and the reason he met Gyeoul.

He stood up and put his coat. He was ready to leave, until someone knocked.

“Who is it?”

“It’s me, Gyeoul.”

He paused. He was just thinking about her, and now she’s right behind the door.

“Oh--Come in.” He stuttered. Jeongwon brainstormed as fast as he could, on why Gyeoul would come to his office. He was also contemplating whether it’s the right time to tell her what he really felt.

He was definite it wasn’t about a patient (she would’ve just called him), he was sure it’s about something important that could only be said personally. He sat down on his table like he was anticipating to hear something that would shake his mind.

“What is it?”, He calmly asked.

“Gyosunim….. I--”, Gyeoul couldn’t continue. It was her first time doing something courageous like this. She stayed behind his shadows for months- having a one sided romance. She took up all her emotions to prepare for that day, she had been thinking after Rosa talked to her.

Jeongwon had a hunch that she would talk about her feelings. He looked down and sighed because there might be a possibility that she had given up.

“..…. Gyosunim”, Gyeoul repeated as her voice was shaking.

Would she do it? Would she ask him to stay? How? She’s nobody to Professor Ahn. How could someone like Jeongwon, who had been nothing but distanced to Gyeoul, be convinced to stay for her?

For Gyeoul, there’s only one answer for that….. regrets, she didn’t want to regret. In a moment, she blurted out the words…..

“I like you.”

Jeongwon couldn’t believe what she said, he looked up to check on her. She was crying.

_“Why is she crying?” he whispered to himself_

“I’m sorry. Why am I crying?”, said Gyeoul between her deep breaths.

_“Why is she saying sorry?”_

“Sorry.”

_“Stop it.”_

“I’m sorry.”

He looked down again, he was slightly ashamed of her. She stepped in first, she’d been the one who always made the first move. He imagined how could she kept all those raging emotions inside her. She must had been broken everytime he pushed her away.

Gyeoul’s voice was still shaking. She said it, she said those three words.

“I know its not my place to say this…”, she paused.

“But can you please stay at the hospital instead of becoming a priest?”

“Please stay by my side instead of God’s, Gyosunim.”

He stared at her, a stare displaying how much he desired her.

“Im sorry.", Gyeoul said while crying.

“Im sorry Gyosunim.”

Jeongwon heard the words he didn’t expect to hear, especially from Gyeoul. From Gyeoul who’s shy, from Gyeoul who’s cold, and from Gyeoul whom he nearly lost. He’s overwhelmed but broken. His emotions were evident on his eyes. He was devastated to finally realized that she had been feeling this way for a long time……that she had been feeling sorry for having feelings for him… for loving him.

Jeongwon stood up and approached her… he took a step forward as if every step was a gamble he wouldn’t stop playing until he wins.

He softly caressed her hair, from her head down to her ear. He wanted to show Gyeoul, in every possible way, that he also felt the same. This time…. this time he didn’t want to regret. Jeongwon realized there’s no more reason to conceal his true feelings.

Gyeoul, who was in shocked by Jeongwon’s gesture, couldn’t move a muscle. She tried to comprehend what’s going on.

_He stared at her… a stare of desire_

She was still puzzled. But she let her guard down as she was surprised when Jeongwon took another step closer…..

_He kissed her._

A kiss of longing

Gyeoul blinked many times while asking herself if she’s dreaming. Gyeoul had a flashback of where she met him, when she fell in love, how she wanted him, and why she never gave up.

She didn’t hesitate…..

_She kissed him back._

Jeongwon had never been certain in his entire life. His significant settlement of not pursuing priesthood was worth it. He made the right decision to stay, for the people around him, for his job, and for the woman he secretly treasures.

_He stared at her long enough to show his feeling through his emotional eyes._

_He kissed her again_

He didn’t want to hide anymore, and more importantly, he didn’t want her to suffer alone. Gyeoul made it easier for him to stay.

He broke from the kiss, he rested her head on his side. He hugged her tightly and buried his face on her shoulder. It was a hug of reassurance.

_“I like you too, and yes I will stay with you.”_

It was a difficult story but they made it this far. A love without reservations, a love without regrets, and a love without doubts.

Jeongwon chose to stay with Gyeoul….. a girl who's the long winter breeze that struck his heart, yet somehow comforted him.

And now, a long journey awaits them.


End file.
